Tamamo no Mae
This page contains information about Tamamo no Mae in Fate/Another. Innates Territory Creation *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Tamamo creates a Territory at the targeted location. The Territory grants 10% bonus magic resistance to allies within 1000 range and increases mana regen by 10(20).'' **'Channel Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Base Health:' 500 (1000), 0HP/s regen **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Sight Range:'1200/1200 **'Great Magic:' F(0%) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved workshop ***''Range of territory's aura increased to 1500 from 1000, the aura's mana regen increase to 20 from 10, and territory's health to 1000 from 500. Territory gets detecting ability (1000 range), and Territory Teleportation.'' Territory Skills True Sight *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Grants sight of nearby invisible units in 600 range.'' **'Upgrade:' Is obtained once Improved Workshop is obtained. Far Sight *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Reveals the targeted area. 900 Area of Effect. Does not reveal invisibility.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Territory Teleportation *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Teleports the Territory to Tamamo.'' **'Cast Time:' 1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Improved Workshop is obtained. Magecraft Charm: Spirit Theft :* Mana Cost: '''Passive :** ''Drains enemy unit's mana around Tamamo'' :*** '''Drain enemy unit's mana by 1/3 of her mana regeneration per second :**'Area of Effect: '''800 :**'Special:' Mana drain is doubled when Mantra: Bestial Sky is active. Item Construction *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 100 **Tamamo creates a Healing Potion, Gem of Speed, Familiar or Sentry Ward. If Tamamo's inventory is full, the item is moved into Caster's Storage.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Mantra: Illusion :* Mana Cost: 300(100) :** Hotkey: '''E :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** ''Summon illusions that can share damages that inflicted to Tamamo (similar to link scroll) but deal no damages. Damage that is inflicted to the illusions won't be shared to the Tamamo.'' :*** '''Release 2(3) illusions that take 400% additional damage :** Duration: '10 seconds :** '''Cooldown: '''40 seconds :** '''Upgrades: 'Witchcraft (create an additional illusion and decrease mana cost from 300 to 100. Illusions will also imitate Incantion of Tamamo, throwing charms that look alike but has no actual effect) :** '''Additional Details: Damage is not shared when Tamamo is hit by Gae Dearg. Mantra: Apothic Cave :* Mana Cost: '''100 :** '''Hotkey: '''R :** ''Gather souls to increase Tamamo's movement speed'' :*** '''Each soul increases movement speed by 10 and mana regen by 5. :** Max Souls: '5 :** '''Cast Time: '''1 second :** '''Duration: '''Unlimited :** '''Cooldown: '''30(10) seconds :** '''Upgrade: 'Breath of the Soul (Decreases cooldown from 30 seconds to 10 seconds, summons 2 souls instead 1, 50% chance to summon 4 souls instead.) Mantra: Bestial Sky :* '''Mana Cost: 'N/A' :** Hotkey: '''A :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** '''Duration: '''Toggle :** ''Consume Tamamo's health to restore her and friendly unit's mana'' :*** '''Immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 20 mana per second :** Area of Effect: '800 :** '''Cooldown: '''3 seconds :**'Additional Info: Will deactivate if health drops to 1. Skills Mantra: Mana Chain : :* Mana Cost: '''100 :** '''Hotkey: '''Q :** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic :** ''Throws a magical chain to drain the enemy heroes mana. When the chain hits a hero, press Q again to throw the chained unit. When the chain hit the terrain, press Q again to pull Tamamo towards the terrain'' :** ''If the chain hits a friendly hero, the hero can be thrown but no mana will be drained and the they won't take damage, however nearby enemies will take damage still.'' :*** Lv 1: Drains '''10 mana per second, thrown units will deal 150(350) damage within 400 range :*** Lv 2: Drains 20 mana per second, thrown units will deal 225(425) damage within 450 range :*** Lv 3: Drains 30 mana per second, thrown units will deal 300(500) damage within 500 range :*** Lv 4: Drains 40 mana per second, thrown units will deal 375(575) damage within 550 range :*** Lv 5: Drains 50 mana per second, thrown units will deal 450(650) damage within 600 range :** Duration: '''4(6) seconds :** '''Range: '''800(1000) :** '''Max Chain Link Range: 1200(1500) :** Cast Time: '''throw chain: 0.3 seconds / throw unit: 1 second before damage / pull to terrain: instant :** '''Cooldown: 20(10) seconds :** Upgrade: '''Witchcraft (Increases the chain range by 200, decreases cooldown from 20 to 10 seconds, increases chain duration by 2 seconds, increases damage by 200, inceases chain link range by 300.) :** '''Additional Info: Can not throw units that are paused (Casting Excalibur, Unlimited Blade Works, etc) or under the influence of Enkidu or Nine Lives. Enemy heroes using Blink Scroll will break the chain regardless if they are still inside the chain link range. Distant Land of the Torn Blossom *'Mana Cost:' 600 **'Type: '''Magecraft **'Hotkey:' W **Summons an area that deals damage to enemies within the area and poisons them every second. Each damage taken by the sphere resets the duration of the poison.'' ***Lv 1 Deals 10 damage every 0.2 second to the area, poison does 10 damage. ***Lv 2 Deals 15 damage every 0.2 second to the area, poison does 20 damage. ***Lv 3 Deals 20 damage every 0.2 second to the area, poison does 30 damage. ***Lv 4 Deals 25 damage every 0.2 second to the area, poison does 40 damage. ***Lv 5 Deals 30 damage every 0.2 second to the area, poison does 50 damage. **'Duration of Sphere:' 5 seconds **'Duration of Poison:' 3 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''600 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds Incantion *'Mana Cost:' N/A **'Type: Great Magic **'''Hotkey: E **''Spells inside level up based on acquiring Cursed Charms.'' ***Lv 1: Contains Curse: Frigid Heaven and Curse: Fiery Heaven. ***Lv 2: Contains Curse: Frigid Heaven, Curse: Fiery Heaven and Curse: Chaos Heaven ***Lv 3: Contains Curse: Frigid Heaven, Curse: Fiery Heaven, Curse: Chaos Heaven and Curse: Storm Heaven. ***Lv 4: Contains Curse: Frigid Heaven, Curse: Fiery Heaven, Curse: Chaos Heaven, Curse: Storm Heaven and Curse: Void Cleft. ***Lv 5: Contains Curse: Frigid Heaven, Curse: Fiery Heaven, Curse: Chaos Heaven, Curse: Storm Heaven and Curse: Void Cleft. ***'Cooldown: '''Cooldown for spells are shared Curse: Frigid Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: '''Q **Throws a charm imbued with ice that damages and slows nearby enemies on contact.' ***Lv 1: Damage: '''300', slows by 10% for 3 seconds. ***Lv 2: Damage: 400, slows by 20% for 3 seconds. ***Lv 3: Damage: 500, slows by 30% for 3 seconds. **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Travel Range:' 1000 **'Area of Effect: '''250 **'Cast Time:' 0.1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Levels spell by 1 and unlocks special at level 3) **'Special:' Requires 2 purchases of Cursed Charms. Gives 30% to do Tamamo's Intelligence x5 bonus damage and stun for 0.3 second. Curse: Fiery Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: W **''Throws a charm imbued with fire that damage and burns enemy on contact'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 450 and burns by 20 per second for 5 seconds ***Lv 2: Damage: 550 and burns by 35 per second for 5 seconds ***Lv 3: Damage: 650 and burns by 50 per second for 5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 800 **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''400 **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Levels spell by 1 and unlocks special at level 3) **'Special:' Requires 2 purchases of Cursed Charms. Adds 0.3 second stun. Curse: Chaos Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: E **''Throws a charm imbued with air that damages and ignores defenses. Can be used on targets with Anti-Magic Potion. Reduced by A Rank Magic Scroll'' ***Lv 1: Damage 400. ***Lv 2: Damage 450. ***Lv 3: Damage 500. **'Cast Range:' 750 **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''250 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Levels spell by 1 and unlocks special at level 3) **'Special:' Requires 2 purchases of Cursed Charms. Deals Tamamo's Intelligence x7 damage to enemies that are burning from Curse: Fiery Heaven. Curse: Storm Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type: Magecraft **'''Hotkey: R **''Summons a charm imbued with lightning that damages and chains to nearby enemies. Lightning charm has 1000 health, 0 Creep Armor, cannot move and has no Magic Resistance.'' ***Lv 1: Magic Damage 200 and chains to 5''' enemies at '''70% of the damage. ***Lv 2: Magic Damage 300 and chains to 7''' enemies at '''70% of the damage. ***Lv 3: Magic Damage 400 and chains to 9''' enemies at '''70% of the damage. **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Attack Range:' 800 **'Duration:' 6 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Additional Info:' Lightning bounces to the nearest enemy in 500 range from its current target. **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Levels spell by 1 and unlocks special at level 3) **'Special:' Requires 2 purchases of Cursed Charms. Adds damage for every attack, Tamamo's Intelligence 1x~3x Curse: Void Cleft *'Mana Cost:' 1000 **'Type: '''Magecraft **'Hotkey:' R **Summons small explosions then 1 large explosion in the area. Small explosions stun for 0.01 second and the large explosion stuns for 0.5 second.'' ***Lv 1: 10 Small Explosions with 100 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 500 ***Lv 2: 12 Small Explosions with 150 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 700 ***Lv 3: 14 Small Explosions with 200 Damage. Large Explosion Damage 900 **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Cast Time:' 1.5 second **'Area of Effect: '''800 **'Area of Effect of Large Explosion:' 550 **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Levels spell by 1) Blessing of Amaterasu *'Mana Cost:' 600(600) **'Type: Great Magic **'''Hotkey: '''R **Tamamo summons a circle of levitating amulets and charges the mirror she held with energy to weaken the enemy and strengthen friendly units. Does 300 damage when an enemy uses an item. Counter damage deals 70% damage to units nearby the countered target. Exposes countered target for 1 second.' ***Lv 1: deals '''300 damage to enemy who uses a skill. ***Lv 2: deal 375 damage to enemy who uses a skill. ***Lv 3: deal 450 damage to enemy who uses a skill. ***Lv 4: deal 525 damage to enemy who uses a skill. ***Lv 5: deal 600 damage to enemy who uses a skill. **'''''Damage ignore B scrolls but block-able with A scrolls **'Area of Effect: '''1000(1200) **'Duration: 7(10) seconds - Channeling **'Cast Time: '''Instant **'Cooldown: '40(30) seconds **'Upgrade: 'Sacred Mirror (Increase the duration from 7 to 10 seconds, cooldown reduced by 10 seconds, and skill counter damage deals an additional Tamamo's Intelligence x10 damage per trigger. any allies that are casting skills within the area will restore Tamamo's Intelligence x 10 as health.) **'Special: Doubles that mana drain of Charm: Spirit Theft while channeling. **'Additional Info:' False Assassin does not activate the Skill Counter Damage. Attributes Sacred Mirror *'Stats Required:' 12 **''Blessing of Amaterasu duration increased by 3 seconds, cooldown reduced by 10 seconds, and skill counter damage deals an additional Tamamo's Intelligence x10 damage as well. Also, any allies casting skills within range of Blessing of Amaterasu will restore Tamamo's Intelligence x10 as health.'' Breath of the Soul *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Mantra: Apothic Cave grants 5% magic resistance when fully stacked. Its cooldown is also reduced to 10 seconds, 2 orbs spawn when used, and 50% for 4 orbs to spawn. When fully stacked, using the skill again will activate soul breath.'' **'Soul Breath: Tamamo disperses all orbs, which will lock-on to nearest enemy in 800 range after 0.5 seconds. Each orb deals 200 damage and burns 200 mana. Absolute Cooldown: 60 seconds (cannot be reset through command seals).' Improved Workshop *'Stats Required:' 9 **''Increases the range of the territory's aura to 1500 from 1000, the mana regen it provides to 20 from 10, and increases territory's health to 1000 from 500. Territory gets detecting ability (1000 range), and Territory Teleportation.'' Cursed Charm *'Stats Required:' 11, 13 **''Level 1: Removes global cooldown and levels the spells of Incantation by 1.' ***Level 2: Unlocks special abilities and levels the spells of Incantation by 1.'' Witchcraft *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Tamamo's attack speed increased by 100%. Tamamo no Mae deals bonus true damage on attack equal to her mana regeneration. Mana Chain damage and range increased by 200, duration increased by 2 seconds, cooldown reduced to 10 seconds and max chain link range increased by 300. Illusion now creates an additional illusion, and illusions will now imitate Charm abilities of Tamamo (no damage though). Illusion mana cost is reduced to 100.'' Red Spider Lily Killing Stone (Combo) *'Activation: W with health below 40%.' **Cast Distant Land of the Torn Blossom while health is below 40%. **Requires 20 in all stats including bonuses *'Mana Total of Spells:' 600 *'Area of Effect: '''1300 *'Damage: 150 x 14 *'Duration: '''7 seconds *'Cooldown: '''160 seconds **Tamamo calls the blood wraith to damage enemy and restore her own health. the enemy can't leave the AoE if caught. Tamamo is able to move freely and able to cast spells.' ' ''' Category:Servants